Bleach Sobre Hielo
by Onny-Chan
Summary: ICHIRUKI! son vacasiones y los Shinigamis estan aburridos, pero un curioso comecial puede volver todo muy divertiddo o puede hacer peligrar la vida de Ichigo ¿que hacen los Arrancars hay?xD una simple salidos puede terminar peor de los que esperabas...
1. Invitando, dura tarea

_HOLA HOLA LECTORES! Bueno ya deben estar pensando, esta niña loka publica y publica cuando tiene fics sin terminar, pero no se preocupen, ¡terminare mi fic pendiente! Solo denme tiempo._

_Ahora con esta historia. Espero que les guste y sea bien resivida, prometo que el martes publicare el proximo capi. Es unpromesa xD. Ahora sin mas los dejo con el._

_**DECLAIMER:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de tite kubo, yo solo creo esta historia para entretenerme y entretener ;D_

**Bleach Sobre Hielo.**

**By: Onny-Chan.**

Hace dos días que habías terminado las clases en el instituto y ya estaban aburridos. El pelinaranja pensaba y pensaba en que podían hacer de diferente para acabar con la odiosa rutina, aparte de cazar Hollows claro esta, y recordó que antes de conocer a Rukia iba junto a sus amigos a la otra ciudad a patinar sobre hielo en una pista artificial. Unos segundos después, como por arte de magia pasaron un curioso comercial en la televisión.

-¿aburrido en casa?-ambos Shinigamis asintieron por inercia-pues ven a visitar la nueva pista de patinaje de **0º GRADOS**-muestran la entrada del dichoso lugar-inaugurado recientemente en Karakura-a Ichigo le hicieron contacto las neuronas y miro de reojo a la morena que estaba a su lado, tal vez ella jamás allá ido a un lugar como ese.

-oii Rukia ¿alguna vez haz patinado?

-mmm no que recuerde-puso una pose pensativa-lo mas parecido a eso que he visto, fue cuando Renji intento caminar por un estanque congelado y se callo de culo-silencio. Recordó como Renji aleteaba para poder sostenerse e Ichigo se imaginaba lo estupido que se tubo que haber visto. Ambos explotaron a carcajadas al mismo tiempo-¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Por qué no vamos con los demás?

-¡sii! Aprovechemos que todavía no regresan-ambos sentían que faltaba algo en su conversación-demo… ¿Dónde queda?

-¡serás idiota, enana!-¡BINGO! Faltaban los insultos-voy a preguntar.

-¡no me grites imbecil!

-¡no me digas imbecil! Joder.

Y otra pelea comenzaba. Rukia se encargaría de avisarles a las chicas y por consecuente Ichigo a los chicos. Tarea fácil dirán ustedes pero para este par es todo un lío.

*****MISION DE RUKIA*****

La morena tomo su teléfono y busco su primer contacto, Tatsuki. Se tira en la cama de Ichigo y le marca. No contesta.

-lo que me faltaba, tendré que ir a su casa-se levanto perezosamente y fue hacia la casa de su amiga, pero antes quedaba la casa de Inoue, seguramente Matsumoto estaría con ella. Perfecto, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y aprovecharía para charlar un poco con ella. Golpeo la puerta y abrió…una ebria Matsumoto que de inmediato la aplasto contra sus voluptuosos pechos.

-¡KIA-CHAN! Que bueno que llegaste, habersh si me ayuudas a meterle algo de sake a Oriiihime-se empino la botella.

-pero…Rangiku-san-intentaba zafarse del agarre de la teniente.

-¡Kuchiki-san! Ayúdame a quitarle el sake a Matsumoto-san-salio una aliviada Inoue, la morena en un rapido movimiento le quita la garrafa de alcohol a la teniente y se la lanza a la castaña. Luego de un rato en el que calmaron a la borracha Matsumoto, Rukia les hizo la invitación.

-emm…chicas, vine a invitarlas-dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su cara-¡a patinar en hielo!

-estupendo-grito la chica de las orquídeas-hace mucho que no voy.

-¿en hielo?-Rangiku paresia recordar algo-una vez, mi Taicho se enojo mucho por que hacia demasiado calor y congelo TODO el piso de la División-casi se cae de espaldas de tanto reírse-y…y… todos en el escuadrón jajajajajaja se cayeron de culo jajajajajaja-secandose algunas lagrimas-incluido el capitán jajajajajaja-se agarraba el estomago de tanto reirse y las otras dos chicas tambien, al parecer no solo Rukia había presenciado una mala experiencia en el hielo.

-entonces mañana a las 2 de la tarde, en el parque-les recordaba la morena antes de irse.

-¡si!-contestaron las voluptuosas mujeres.

-hasta entonces-se terminaron de despedir y Rukia se marchaba de vuelta a la casa de Ichigo, ya que Tatsuki había llamado mientras estaba allá y le habían avisado.

*****MISION DE ICHIGO*****

El pelinaranja salio de su casa en dirección a la tienda de Urahara, para invitar a Renji y en cuanto llego…

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí Ururu-Jinta dejo de "barrer" para molestar al Shinigami-es el cabeza de Zanahoria.

-no molestes-y los paso de largo entrando a la tienda-¡¿Renji estas aquí?

-aquí estoy, no me grites-apareció por detrás y el chico dio un respingo-jajaja ¿te asuste?-se burlo.

-claro, si me doy la vuelta y me encuentro de lleno con una piña tatuada-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡no me digas piña!

-ya, ya te vengo a invitar-le resto importancia a la discusión, no tenia tiempo para eso debía ir con los demás todavía.

-¿a si? Dime a donde-lo miro curioso.

-a patinar en hielo-sonrío al recordar lo que le contó Rukia.

-mmm…no me gusta el hielo-se cruzo de brazos.

-no seas cobarde, todos vana ir-le pego amistosamente en el hombre-te espero mañana en el parque, a las 2 de la tarde-y se comenzó a ir.

-¡no soy cobarde! Ya veras que estaré hay-fue lo último que escucho del pelirrojo. Ahora tendría que ir donde el Quinci, pero para su bueno fortuna se lo encontró en el camino.

-hey, Ishida-lo saludo.

-ah, hola Kurosaki-se arreglo los anteojos.

-¿quieres ir a patinar el hielo mañana?

-mmm no tengo nada interesante que hacer, esta bien.

-bueno, mañana en el parque, a las 2 de la tarde-se despidieron y fue directo a la casa de Keigo, seguro que lo tendría que invitar a él también. Casi iba llegando cuando vio a Ikkaku escabulléndose por la calle.

-¿Ikkaku? Pero que…

-CALLATE, intento escapar de Mizuho-san**-**observa si es que viene la hermana de Keigo-¿Qué quieres?

-mañana con los demás iremos a patinar en hielo ¿vienes?-miro la cara que ponía el calvo.

-pues, supongo que esta bien-otra vez con la mirada buscaba a la chica.

-bueno, entonces emm-realmente Ikkaku estaba asustado-mañana en el parque, a las 2 y dile a ese raro de Yumichika-agitaba la mano en señal de despedida, en eso apareció la castaña. El Calvo Shinigami fue agarrado del cuello y arrastrado por la calle.

-¡AYUUUUDA! ¡ICHIIIIGOOOO!-el pelinaranja no lo tomo en cuenta y se fue directo a su casa, sin la preocupación de que a alguno de sus amigos se le ocurriera invitar a alguien más.

*****MISIONES TERMINADAS*****

Renji estaba sentado con Urahara y Yoruichi tomando té tranquilamente cuando de improviso Tesai abre la puerta.

-Urahara-san, tiene clientes.

-¡estupendo! Acompañame Abarai-san-lo toma del brazo y se lleva al pelirrojo, cuando llegaron a la tienda era nada mas y nada menos que…

_Bueno espero que les alla gustado y si algún chileno me esta leyendo _

_¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS!_

_Sin mas me despido esperando aunque sea un misero review ;D se les agradece leer y saludos para todos!_

_Onny-Chan…._


	2. Chibis y sorpresas

_Ohayo! Como andan? Se que prometi actualizar ayer, pero es que mi mamá se puso vaga y no trabajo, osea, se instalo todo el día en la compu sin dejarme escribir T-T pero bueno, con dolor de cuello y un poco tieza (no puedo mover mucho la cabeza o me muero de dolor) les dejo el capi…en el proximo comienza la accion y talvez, solo talvez sea el último._

_**DECLAIMER**__: si BLEACH me pertenesiera inoutil se dejaria de babear por mi fresa sexy y andaria con el guapo de Ishida. Pero lamentablemente o para nuestra buena suerte es de Kubo Tite, pero si no deja juntos al IchiRuki yo misma le meto el manga por el cu…(¬¬ calmate)_

Renji estaba sentado con Urahara y Yoruichi tomando té tranquilamente cuando de improviso Tesai abre la puerta.

-Urahara-san, tiene clientes.

-¡estupendo! Acompañame Abarai-san-lo toma del brazo y se lleva al pelirrojo, cuando llegaron a la tienda era nada mas y nada menos que…

-¡ca-capitán! ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo impresionado.

-me mandaron ver que tal andan las cosas por aquí-con su tan característica voz-¿puedes venir mañana a la Sociedad de Almas?

-la…la verdad mañana tengo algo que hacer-estaba algo nervioso.

Ikkaku era cruelmente arrastrado a la residencia de Asano Keigo donde muy a su pesar se estaba alojando, al menos seria fácil encontrar a Yumichika.

-oye Yumichika-lo tenían sentado tomando el té.

-dime-estaba ¿pintando sus uñas?

-emmm…mañana iremos a patinar ¿vienes?-no cabía de la impresión, ¡su compañero de escuadrón se estaba barnizando las uñas! Sabia que él era pretencioso, bueno tal vez muuuuy pretencioso, pero ¿tanto para llegar a eso?

-pero por supuesto, alguien tan perfecto como yo puede practicar ese tipo de deportes sin ninguna dificultad-soplo sus uñas.

-jejeje, claro…-termino de un sorbo su té.

Ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo escuchando música, ya que cierta morena le había quitado su cama, mientras ignoraba lo que su compañera decía.

-¡escúchame, idiota!-le patea la cabeza.

-joder ¿Qué quieres?-se quita los auriculares y la mira con fastidio.

-mira mi Chappy en el hielo-le muestra su mas resiente dibujo con el rostro iluminado y una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en él.

-eso no es un conejo-dijo cortante haciendo que la chica cambiara su rostro radicalmente-¡dame acá!-le quita la libreta y comienza a dibujar.

-no sabia que supieras dibujar…Kurosaki-Kuuuuun-al diablo ese maldito tono, como lo detestaba, pero en esta ocasión lo ignoro por completo. Quería terminar su dichoso dibujo y cuando acabo se lo enseño.

-¡PERO QUE!-era una pista de hielo, en ella había una Chibi-Rukia enfada y tirada en el suelo y un Chibi-Ichigo burlándose de ella y haciendo una pirueta. De verdad que era muy gracioso, pero la chica le quito el cuaderno y lo golpeo con él-te daría un cumplido, pero me dibujaste tirada en le suelo-y se levanto con sus cosas, retirándose de la habitación con aires de grandeza.

-tonta-siguio escuchando música, pero ahora en su cama.

Ya era el día, Rukia estaba emocionadísima, tanto que despertó temprano al pelinaranja, pero este por su parte le tiro la almohada y siguió con lo suyo, pero la Shinigami literalmente se lanzo sobre él; aterrizando en su espalda, provocando que cayera bruscamente de la cama. La morena desde hace un tiempo que lo venia despertando así y por mas efectivo que fuera, de verdad que le fastidiaba.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Rukia, estaba toda la familia almorzando.

-aun no es hora-contesto Ichigo para luego beber jugo.

-¿aun no es hora para que Ichi-Nii-Karin lo miro inquisidoramente, Rukia iba a responder pero le pelinaranja se adelanto.

-para juntarnos con los demás-corto y preciso, unos minutos después iban saliendo de la casa.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste a donde íbamos?

-primero, pero que viejo iba a armar un escándalo; segundo, por que se iban a colar-dijo serio.

-¿y eso que? Solo son niñas-pregunto inocente.

-que no solo vendrían ellas, también traerían a TODAS sus amigas-la chica río, aveces el pelinaranja exageraba pero cuando se trataba de sus hermanitas, por experiencia propia, sabia que no.

Llegaron al parque y ya estaban todos reunidos, solo faltaban ellos. Se fueron charlando, peleando, gritando, etc. Hacia el dichoso lugar que lo despertó temprano, cada uno pago su entrada, bueno el pago la suya y la de Rukia; y se acomodaban los patines con filo.

El lugar era amplio, con muchas luces de colores y música un tanto fuerte; se sentía frío pero no era para exagerar, con una chaqueta bastaba y como iban vestidos ellos estaba bien. El la pista habían alrededor de 5 personas y ellos en total eran 10 ya que Rangiku llevo a rastras a su Taicho, que después de ver el lugar le termino agradando.

Entraron a la pisto y todos se tambalearon un poco, a acepción de cierto pelirrojo que temía por su integridad física al caerse al frío piso…

_Chan chan chan! Hasta aquí se los dejo, espero que les alla gustado, yo me diverti mucho escribiéndolo y traspasándolo a la compu._

_Onegai un review! Que son como una droga para mi arrrggggg (ruedo por el piso de mi cuarto, hay no ¡mi cuello! ITAI!) OK, ya termino mi momento de locura._

_Se despide con mucho dolor de cuello_

_Onny-chan… ¡SAYONARA!_


	3. Tipicos Acidentes

**OHAYO **_mis queridas lectoras y si es que hay algun lector hombre qe lee mis locuras. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de mi fic. No es muy emocionante pero al otro se viene la acción buajajajajajaja, _**kaginulove-maria-chan **_pronto saldrás ;D_

_**DECLAIMER**__: si BLEACH me pertenesiera inoutil se dejaria de babear por mi fresa sexy y andaria con el guapo de Ishida. Pero lamentablemente o para nuestra buena suerte es de Kubo Tite, pero si no deja juntos al IchiRuki yo misma le meto el manga por el cu…(¬¬ calmate) bueno atentare contra su integridad fisica._

Haber ¿Dónde me quede? ¡A si! Renji temía por su integridad física.

-oe Renji, intenta no caerte-se burlo el sustituto.

-¡Rukia! Dijiste que no le dirías a nadie-agachaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-lo siento, se me escapo-levanto los hombros y se fue a dar una vuelta por la pista.

-¡esto es genial!-Ikkaku rodeaba la pista a toda velocidad, llevaba un gorro para que no se le enfriara la calva; mientras Yumichika daba vueltas artísticas hasta que resbalo.

-OOH! Yumichika-san ¿te encuentras bien?-Inoue se acercaba para ayudarlo y un celoso Quincy miraba de lejos. Mientras tanto Rukia frena delante de Ichigo que casi choca con ella.

-¡cuidado enana!

-¡no me grites!-se tambaleo, primero hacia delante, luego hacia atrás y estuvo por irse de espaldas por completo pero se agarro oportunamente de la chaqueta, abierta del pelinaranja, que también perdió el equilibrio. Un solo movimiento y terminaban en el suelo.

-Rukia…no, no te muevas-dijo el chico tomando sus hombros para no caer.

-no…no lo are-en cualquier momento terminaban en el suelo.

-jajajajaja bechito, bechito-el calvo Shinigami, que por ahora tenia la calva cubierta, paso rápidamente por al lado de ellos y con esa pequeña brisa cayeron al suelo.

-AAARRRGGGG! ¡MI CABEZA! ¡MI ESPALDA!-gritaba Ichigo, con una Rukia igual de adolorida sobre él.

-¡AAAARRRGGG! ¡MIS RODILLAS! Maldito pelón-en eso pasa cerca de ellos un tambaleante Renji.

-jajajajaj se cayeron el par de idiotas-los señalaba con el dedo.

-¡cállate tarado!-gritaron al unísono mientras intentaban pararse, en eso se escucha un fuerte golpe. Renji estaba tumbado en la pista con la mejilla derecha pegada en ella.

-Renji, es igual que una batalla; si te desconcentras, caes-Byakuya freno al mas puro estilo profesional.

-ca-capitán ¿Qué hace aquí?

-vine a dar una vuelta-iba a seguir patinando cuando…

-Kuchiki-Taichou ¿me ayuda a levantarme?-intentaba levantarse, pero su cara estaba pegada.

-claro-tomo la coleta del pelirrojo y lo jalo fuerte hacia arriba, dejándolo de pie con una mueca de dolor, de seguro le saco mas de un cabello, pero lo mas terrible era escuchar la carcajadas de Ichigo y Rukia.

-gracias-y el pelinegro siguió patinando, pero el par anterior paso por un costado burlándose de él.

-¿besa bien la pista?-el chico, aun carcajeándose, señalaba la roja mejilla de su amigo.

-jajajajaja parece que si-Rukia se jalaba el parpado y le sacaba la lengua.

-eso me pasa por burlarme-gruño.

Al otro lado de la pista Hitsugaya disfrutaba de su momento de tranquilidad cuando…

-¡cuidado Toushuiro!-grito Tatsuki.

-ah?-ya era tarde, Tatsuki choco con la espalda del capitán, pero su loca carrera no termino hay, siguieron resbalándose y gritando de puro susto a caer cuando le advirtieron a otra persona…

-¡cuidado, Matsumoto!-gritaron al unísono mientras agitaban los brazos y abrían unos enormes ojos. Matsumoto se volteo y vio a Tatsuki y su Taichou ir a gran velocidad, abrió sus brazos y ambos se estrellaron y hundieron en su voluptuosa delantera.

-Matsumoto-dijo con dificultad el chico.

-nos a-ahogamos-termino de decir la pelinegra.

-OH! Lo siento ¡pobre mi Taichou, que todo el mundo choca co él!-le revolvia le cabello de forma tierna. (Como a un hermano, no piensen mal. ¡ah! Que mas da piensen lo que les entre en gana…).

-esto ira en tu informe permanente-se alejo un poco.

-pero si lo salve de estrellarse-lo ve confundida.

-¡pues por eso mujer! Te esta dando las gracias-mientras la morena y la Teniente discutían el peliblanco siguió con su recorrido, cuando se encontró con Kuchiki.

-no pensé que acostumbraras a concurrir lugares como este-dijo el bajo Capitán.

-tampoco lo espere de ti, Toushiro-patinaban mientras charlaban.

-pues, me es imposible resistirme a una invitación de matsumoto-respondio con sarcasmo.

-comprendo-lo dicho por el chico le causo gracia.

Yumichika intentaba ¿seducir? A Orihime en presencia de cierto Quincy que ya se estaba hartando. Así que discretamente le dio un empujón al "plumero", como lo llamaba, pero no contó con que no soltara la mano de la castaña y callo junto con esta. Desgraciadamente, o para fortuna de Ishida, la chica había ido con falda y cuando callo, pues el Quincy le vio hasta el alma. NO con esa intensión claro, pero lo hizo.

-i-inoue-san ¿te encuentra bien?-un acalorado Ishida le ayudaba a pararse.

-s-si Ishida-kun, no te preocupes-se termina de arreglar la falda.

En ese intertanto de tiempo Ichigo se agarro de la cintura de Rukia a modo de trencito…

_Bueno, espero que les alla gustado, y si no he actualizado antes es por que lo iba a hacer el domingo, pero me llevaron a rastra a un pasea familiar, el lunes puff estube toooooda la tarde entre secarme el pelo y alisarlo y solo hoy nadie ni nada me quito el tiempo xD_

_Saludos y que esten muuuuuuy bien para poder dejar un review jijijiji_


	4. Caidas, Besos y ¡mas!

_Como andan? pues yo bien :D aquí les vengo a dejar la última entrega de este fic que me ha hecho pasar tan buenos momentos, le quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y a los que solo leyeron tambien de verdd me llena de felicidad que ustedes tambien allan pasado un buen rato xD_

_**Nota:**__kaginulove-maria-chan, al fin apareceras :D espero que te guste, este ultimo capi te lo dedico a ti…_

_**DECLAIMER**__: si BLEACH me pertenesiera inoutil se dejaria de babear por mi fresa sexy y andaria con el guapo de Ishida. Pero lamentablemente o para nuestra buena suerte es de Kubo Tite, pero si no deja juntos al IchiRuki yo misma le meto el manga por el cu…(¬¬ calmate) bueno atentare contra su integridad fisica._

_Bleach sobre Hielo_

Como iba diciendo, Ichigo tomo a Rukia de la cintura a modo de trencito, y bueno, los demás se fueron sumando y sumando. Inclusive Byakuya se sumo al "tren".

Y bueno, iban es este orden: Rukia, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Toushiro-perdón, Capitán Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Byakuya, Renji, Tatsuki, Yumichika, Ishida y Orihime. Todos bien agarrados de la cintura o ropa del de adelante…

;;-MIENTRAS TANTO EN HUECO MUNDO-;;

-Aizen-sama, se ha encontrado el Reiatsu muy concentrado de algunos Shinigamis, y estan todos juntos en el Mundo Humano-Ulquiorra estaba delante de Aizen entregándole el último informe. Últimamente el excapitán estaba considerando infestar otra vez el seireitei de pediculosis (para comprender de que hablo léase mi fic "piojos")-¿encuentra necesario ir a investigar?

-mmm…todos en un mismo lugar, deberemos pasar inadvertidos-sentensio-consigue un par de Gigais y ve con Grimmjow.

-¡que yo que!-hizo varias muecas de disgusto pero termino accediendo, después de todo, hay se hacia lo que Aizen-sama decia…-bien-y ambos Arracars partieron con vuelo directo al Mundo Humano jejeje.

;;-VOLVIENDO A LA PISTA DE HIELO-;;

¡Todos se lo estaban pasando bomba!

-oi Ichigo, no seas pervertido-le manda un codazo.

-¡que yo no he hecho nada, enana!-para molestarla mas la acerco mas hacia él.

-tu la tocas y considérate habitante del Rukongai, Kurosaki-el oído supersónico de Byakuya escucho la conversación.

-Kuchiki-Taichou, déjelos disfrutar-Matsumoto se giro para ver al pelinegro-¿verdad Renij?-el pelirrojo no escucho bien, estaba coqueteando con Tatsuki.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el Teniente.

-solo di que si-la morena se abrazaba a su espalda y bueno, todos iban metidos en sus asuntos o mas bien todos continuaban la conversación que inicio Rukia.

En eso se meten a la pista un pelinegro y un piliazul que para su mala suerte no pasaron desapercibidos, ya que lo único diferente en ellos era que estaba sin sus mascaras y con ropa común xD

-¡los Arrancars!-grito Ishida, y en eso Grimmjow pierde el equilibrio y choca contra Rukia. Esta da una vuelta y comenzó a caerse de espalda llevándose a Ichigo con ella, ya que para intentar detener la caída se agarro de su chaqueta. Ikkaku lo empujo sin querer y el pelinaranja para no caer sobre la morena puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de esta; el calvo Shinigami cae encima de Ichigo, Toushiro rebota sobre él e Ikkaku termina de caer a un costado. Matsumoto estaba a punto de caer sobre su capitán, pero este se tira hacia delante y por poco cae sobre la cabeza de la Kuchiki y Rangiku termina de caer sobre Ikkaku hundiendo es un su delante su brillante cabeza. En eso una chica de cabellera color miel se cruza de frente en el camino de Byakuya evitando que este rebotara contra el Shinigami Sustituto, pero a cambio callo al otro lado de él y con la chica debajo suyo quedando en una posición similar a la de Ichigo y Rukia. Tatsuki y Renji tropezaron con ellos mismos y cayeron sobre el capitán de la sexta, primero el pelirrojo y luego la Karateka provocando que Byakuya no resistiera mucho y se terminara sosteniendo con sus antebrazos haciendo que la chica que había caído debajo de él se sonrojara hasta la raíz. Yumichica rebota en el ya muuy aplastado pelinaranja y al final cae sobre Matsumoto, provocando que le oficial de la onceava se hundiera aún mas en su voluptuosa prisión, Ishida se tropieza con uno de los patines de Kurosaki y vuela sobre todos estrellándose contra el frío suelo de la pista y la suertuda de Orihime se callo de pompas justo antes de caer sobre el joven Shinigami.

-espalda…duele-nadie reaccionaba, solo Ichigo que se quejaba de su dolor.

-b-becho, becho es ahora o nunca-Ikkaku logra sacar su cabeza y se le ocurre meter la pata.

-n-no te…a-atreverías…Kurosaki-Byakuya hablaba mirando con furia al chico y si hubiese podido se hubiera levantado y lo hubiera golpeado hasta matarlo. Pero por suerte tenia a su Teniente y a Tatsuki encima.

Gimmjow aún no terminaba su loca carrera sobre hielo.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-no hallaba la hora para detenerse-¡ULQUIORRA AYUDAME!-el otro arrancar se mantenía quieto sin mover un solo músculo, no quería correr la misma suerte que su compañero, ese lugar era una trampa mortal se lo mostraría **todo** a Aizen-sama. Pero entre pensamiento y pensamiento fue arrastrado por el peliazul y dejo salir **todo** su temor.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-gritaban ambos mientras se acercaban cada vez mas a sus enemigos.

-¡véngale!-Renji le empuja la cabeza a su amigo Zanahorio haciendo que se besara con Rukia. Apenas saco la mano los Arrancars terminaron sentados en la cabeza de su amigo, ambos en estado de Shock. Era un espectáculo digno de ver y Byakuya junto con la desconocida chica lo presenciaban en sus narices.

-mmphpmhpp-se escuchaba debajo de los Arracars, Ulquiorra se quito, pero se volvió a sentar en la espalda del chico; Gimmjow lo imito, ninguno de los dos cabía de la impresión de donde estaba y lo que había sucedido.

Rukia e Ichigo se separaron de golpe, ambos sin aire por obvias razones, pero Ichigo tenía cierta mueca de dolor ¡tenia a esos dos sentados en su espalda!

-¡maldito Renji! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?-gritaba echa una fiera la morena-¡no vez que Nii-sama esta aquí en frente!

-Rukia-le susurra Ichigo.

-¡nos acabas de delatar!

-etto…Kuchiki-san-le llamba Inoue.

-¡ahora Nii-sama va a querer mata a Ichigo!-si hubiera podido zarandear a Renji lo habría hecho, pero todos seguían en las mismas posiciones.

-emm…Abarai, no te quites de encima-Toushiro sabía que si se quitaba el capitán mataría al chico.

-¡por tu culpa me quedare sin novio!-esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Byakuya dejo atrás su autocontrol.

-¡Abarai, arisawa quítense de encima!¡YA!-el griot los hizo estremecer a todos, pero sobre todo a la chica que estaba debajo de Byakuya, la cual en un principio se hubiera quedado para siempre hay, pero ahorita quería salir arrancando.

-enana, cavaste mi tumba T.T-le lloriqueaba Ichigo a la morena, pero esta no lo tomaba en cuenta.

-¡si señor capitán!-obedientemente se quitaron de encima del noble, Kuchiki se levanto y también levanto a la chica de un salto, la cual se fue a la velocidad de un rayo, y luego de un solo manotazo quito a los Arrancars de la espalda del chico, para dos segundos después levantarlo a él.

-Kurosaki, te voy a matar-puso una sonrisa sádica, a lo Kenbachi-pero te daré tres minutos de ventaja-comenzó a liberar una cantidad amenazadora de Reiatsu-me gusta perseguir a mi presa-ninguno de los presentes vio jamás a Byakuya tan enojado, pero de ahora en adelante podrán decir que si.

-¡Nii-sama! Por favor no mates a Ichigo-Rukia se sujetaba del brazo del noble.

Ichigo como pudo se cambio de zapatos y salio huyendo, tres minutos después el noble Kuchiki salio a buscarlo; detrás iba Rukia intentando detenerlo, Toushiro que como capitán a cargo debía impedir la tragedia y la chica de cabellos color miel, la cual le gritaba al pelinegro que le diera su número telefónico.

-emm…Inoue-san-el Quinicy se acerco a la castaña. Todos hicieron como que hay nunca paso nada-¿quieres ir comigo al cine?

-etto…claro-se cambiaron zapatos y se fueron.

-maldito cuatro ojos-se lamentaba yumichika-me gano a la hermosa Orihime.

-ya no te quejes-le dijo ikkaku-yo compadezco a Ichigo.

El resto de la hora todos la disfrutaron como si nada (incluido los Arrancars). De Ichigo no se supo nada en dos semanas, cuando regreso estaba lleno de hematomas y uno que otro hueso roto; Byakuya dos semanas después, también, regreso a La Sociedad de Almas con la mejor sonrisa que le hubiesen podido ver; Rukia, para rematar la furia de su hermano, no se separo ni un momento de su novio hasta que se recupero del todo e Hitsugaya fue castigado por dejar que golpearan al Pelinaranja Shinigami.

En cuanto a los Arrancars; Ulquiorra le mostró todo a Aizen-sama y quedo con un trauma luego de la experiencia con los patines; y Grimmjow, luego de pasar una semana encerrado en su habitación, juro que nunca mas se acercaría Byakuya, al parecer esa actitud asesina lo asusto mas de lo que creiamos…

_Bueno, espero que les alla gustado, sin mas me despido y les envio muuuuuchos besos y abrazos virtuales xD_

_¡SAYONARA! Y dejenme reviews onegai, que son como mi droga ;D_


End file.
